Temos nosso próprio tempo
by Ana Paula
Summary: Continuação de Por um triz. Um acaso e uma atitude impulsiva causam uma súbita proximidade entre Draco e Hermione, mas será mesmo que um Malfoy e uma nascida trouxa podem se amar? "Então me abraça forte e me diz que já estamos distantes de tudo" re


 Temos nosso próprio tempo

****

****

**_Todos os dias quando acordo,   
Não tenho mais o tempo que passou   
Mas tenho muito tempo:   
Temos todo o tempo do mundo. _**

****

Hermione acordou sabendo que aquele seria mais um dia cansativo. Os NOM's estavam cada vez mais próximos. O nervosismo se apoderava dela e ela mergulhava cada vez mais nos livros. De vez em quando pensava que enlouqueceria. Quanto mais estudava mais preocupada ficava. Tinha medo de não conseguir revisar tudo e ir mal nas provas.

No entanto o que mais a incomodava ultimamente era a lembrança de um certo garoto loiro de olhos azuis acinzentados: Draco Malfoy. Sempre pensara que o odiasse, mas nos últimos dias não tinha mais certeza disso.Tudo começara quando ele a beijara. 

**_flashback:_**

****

**-Não olha por onde anda, sangue-ruim?-Hermione estava caminhando distraída no corredor e sem querer esbarrou em Malfoy**

**-Você também poderia ter desviado – ela replicou – Você quis esbarrar em mim, Malfoy?-o provocou.**

**-Se enxergue! Se fosse uma garota bonita então até poderia ser, mas você? Por que eu ia querer esbarrar em uma sangue-ruim de cabelos lanzudos e molares compridos?-ele falou para humilhá-la.**

**-Na verdade graças a você minha arcada dentária agora é perfeita.-ela disse sorrindo e exibindo os dentes alinhados.-Agora me dê licença, porque estou com pressa.**

**-Ah claro! Você tem que estudar! Não faz outra coisa na vida. Nem amigos têm mais! O Potter está namorando a Weasley e o Weasley a Patil e você? Ficou sozinha! Abandonada!- ele falou com um sorriso desdenhoso.- Além do mais você precisa decorar os livros, afinal de que outra maneira tiraria notas boas sem inteligência.**

**Naquele momento a irritação dela atingiu o ápice. Ela chegou a erguer a mão, só que ele a impediu segurando seu braço. Naquele instante os olhos deles se encontraram. Ele começou a se aproximar e uma parte dela queria resistir, se soltar e fugir dali, no entanto uma outra força a impedia. Ela se sentia atraída por aqueles profundos olhos acinzentados.**

**Quando seus lábios se uniram, ela tentou sentir raiva, por ele a ter agarrado. Uma parte dela resistia e tentava empurrá-lo, a outra se perdia naquele toque suave. Por sorte a metade racional, que habitualmente saía vencedora, decidiu dar um basta naquilo. Livrou-se dos braços dele que aquela altura já estavam em volta dela e saiu correndo como louca.**

         Depois de recordar aquele momento inexplicável ela se perdeu em lembranças. Ficou pensando no que Malfoy dissera sobre seus amigos. De certa forma era verdade. Eles andavam um pouco afastados em decorrência dos namoros dos dois. Ah! Como ela gostaria de voltar no tempo para a época em que eram os três sempre juntos como melhores amigos: O trio Maravilha de Hogwarts! Tinham vivido muitas coisas juntos. Até das brigas ela sentia saudades. Só que o tempo não volta jamais. Ela teria que seguir em frente! Começando por resolver seus confusos sentimentos por Draco Malfoy. Hermione resolveu procurá-lo.

**_  
Todos os dias antes de dormir,   
Lembro e esqueço como foi o dia: "Sempre em frente,   
Não temos tempo a perder".   
  
_**

Naquele mesmo dia na cama insone Draco recordou os acontecimentos daquele encontro.

**flashback:**

-**Malfoy, nós precisamos conversar.-**Mione disse parecendo tensa.****

**_-_****O que eu teria para falar com uma sangue-ruim como você?-ele indagou fingindo indiferença.**

**-Você pode começar me explicando porquê me beijou.-ela falou mais confiante e ele demonstrou ter ficado nervoso, mas logo se recompôs.**

**-Aquilo não foi nada Granger. Pura curiosidade. Quis saber o que sentiria ao tocar tão intimamente alguém como você.**

**-E o que sentiu?-ela o questionou provocante.**

**-Nojo!-ele respondeu rápido.**

**-Não foi o que me pareceu.-ela falou se aproximando. **

**Ele não resistiu e se aproximou também. Logo seus lábios se uniam mais uma vez. Ele se perdeu no beijo, mesmo que em parte estivesse irritado por ter perdido o controle.**

**-Não definitivamente não foi nojo que você sentiu. Agora que resolvemos essa questão podemos partir para o motivo principal da conversa.- ela falou depois de se afastarem.**

**-E qual é? Você poderia me esclarecer?-ele a questionou tentando recuperar a pose autoconfiante.  **

**-O que estamos sentindo. Ficou bem claro que nós dois gostamos do beijo e isso deve significar que sentimos algo um pelo outro.**

**-Não seja tão melosa! Nunca ouviu falar de desejo, de atração física?**

**-Como você pode ser tão frio?-ela perguntou revoltada.**

**-Estou apenas sendo sincero. **

**-Se você pensa assim.-ela disse dando meia volta.**

Uma parte dele achara melhor assim. Aquela história não devia continuar. Ele um Malfoy jamais poderia ter qualquer tipo de relacionamento com uma sangue-ruim. 

Entretanto ele não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Tentava se consolar recordando dos poucos momentos dos dois juntos. Pelo menos ele tinha algo do que se lembrar. É como se durante aqueles poucos momentos eles tivessem estado fora do mundo e não fossem mais um Malfoy e uma Sangue-ruim. No entanto aquele instante passara e ficaria apenas na memória dele ou talvez fosse melhor esquecer.**_  
  
_**

**_Nosso suor sagrado   
É bem mais belo que esse sangue amargo   
E tão sério   
E selvagem. _**

****

****Hermione estava mais uma vez pensando em Draco. Por mais que tentasse se distrair mergulhando nos livros o garoto não saía da mente dela. Aquilo a irritava e ela tentava recuperar a raiva que tinha dele lembrando das vezes que ele a humilhara.

**flashback:**

**"-Pelo menos ninguém da Grifinória teve de pagar para entrar – disse Mione com aspereza – Entraram por puro talento.**

**O ar presunçoso de Draco pareceu oscilar.**

**-Ninguém pediu sua opinião, sua sujeitinha de sangue-ruim – xingou ele."(páginas 99 e 100 de ****_Harry Potter e a Câmara secreta)_**

Parecia-lhe irônico que o mesmo garoto que fazia questão de demonstrar seu desprezo toda vez que eles se encontravam, que certa vez chegara a pedir para ela não o tocar para não sujar a mão dele, não saísse da cabeça dela. Aquilo a irritava. Não entendia como conseguia pensar nele com outro sentimento que não o ódio, no entanto o toque dos lábios dele nos dela parecia dizer mais do que qualquer palavra que ele já tivesse proferido.Malfoy dissera que fora simplesmente desejo e podia estar certo. 

Ela se perguntava o que era o amor. No ano anterior pensara estar apaixonada por Rony e no início do ano letivo eles quase começaram a namorar, mas Rony começou a se aproximar de Patil e tudo mudou. Ela concluiu que eles eram apenas bons amigos que confundiram seus sentimentos o que era normal naquela idade. Depois disso não pensara em ninguém daquela forma até aquela confusão com Malfoy começar. 

         A Hermione certinha e racional queria esquecer aquilo tudo e continuar se concentrando unicamente nos estudos. No entanto toda vez que o encontrava era como se uma outra Hermione Granger surgisse. Sempre fora assim. No terceiro ano ela chegara a bater nele. Com Rony também era dessa forma de vez em quando, só que nunca com tanta intensidade. Era bem verdade que em relação a Malfoy ela aprendera a fingir, a disfarçar a raiva e demonstrar unicamente a indiferença. No entanto em seu interior era sempre como se houvesse um vulcão de emoções prestes a explodir. 

         Havia também a lembrança dos beijos, mesmo que fosse apenas atração física. Ela nunca antes sentira algo parecido.Estava muito confusa! Não sabia o que estava se passando e nem como agir em relação ao que sentia por Draco não conseguia definir nem o que sentia. Ele despertava nela atração e repulsa. Ela só possuía uma certeza, a de que se eles tivessem uma chance ela gostaria de tentar. Afinal o amor deve ser mais forte que o ódio.  

**_Veja o sol dessa manhã tão cinza:  
A tempestade que chega é da cor dos teus   
olhos castanhos   
Então me abraça forte   
e me diz mais uma vez  
Que já estamos distantes de tudo:   
Temos nosso próprio tempo.   
  
_**

Estavam em uma aula de Estudo dos Animais Fantásticos. Ele resolvera conversar com ela. Escolhera aquele dia por ser o famoso dia dos namorados. A manhã estava cinzenta e chovia. Ele utilizou um feitiço para atrasa-la torcendo para que os amigos dela não pudessem espera-la devido à data.

-Ih, Mione! Quer ajuda?-Harry perguntou.

-Não pode ir. A Gina está te esperando.- ela respondeu

-Você não vai ficar chateada?- ele insistiu.

-Claro que não! Vai logo!-ela disse e ele foi.

Draco assistiu aquela conversa aguardando afastado. Viu Potter se afastar e a observou arrumar o material que ele fizera cair.

-O que você quer?-Hermione indagou se virando para ele.

-Conversar com você!-Draco respondeu tenso.- Sabe estive refletindo depois da nossa última conversa e...-ele hesitou

-E o que? - ela insistiu.

-Resolvi que poderíamos aproveitar a atração que estamos sentindo e simplesmente deixar rolar e ver no que vai dar. 

-Como assim deixar rolar?-ela indagou. 

-Que tal assim?- ele disse se aproximando, os olhos dos dois se encontraram e logo os lábios se uniram mais uma vez.

-Perfeito!-ela exclamou.

Eles passaram a se encontrar às escondidas. Era o momento do dia que Draco aguardava mais ansiosamente. Enquanto estavam juntos, ele esquecia o resto do mundo. De vez em quando percebia que algo a incomodava, só que procurava ignorar. 

Uma parte dele não aprovava o que estava acontecendo. Em seu íntimo temia estar apaixonado. Ele percebia que sentiria muita falta dela se a perdesse e era justamente isso que o enraivecia. Ele considerava fraqueza aquele tipo de sentimento, jamais desejara ficar preso a ninguém. Ele até pensou em parar de comparecer aos encontros, no entanto quando chegava a hora não resistia.

O principal medo dele era que alguém descobrisse o que estava acontecendo. Sabia que seu pai nunca aceitaria aquilo e ele teria de enfrentar uma enorme tempestade. Não gostava nem de pensar em tal possibilidade.

Ele fechava os olhos e via aquele par de olhos castanhos o encarando, pela expressão deles era possível dizer se Hermione estava irritada, feliz ou triste. Teria saudades deles, quando tudo terminasse, afinal aquela situação não poderia durar para sempre e ao mesmo tempo era exatamente isso que ele queria. 

   **_  
Não tenho medo do escuro, mas deixe as   
luzes acesas agora.   
O que foi escondido é o que se escondeu  
E o que foi prometido,   
ninguém prometeu.  
Nem foi tempo perdido;   
Somos tão jovens_**.

         Mione continuava confusa. Ela compreendera que no início Draco quisesse guardar segredo. Ela mesma não se sentia preparada para contar aos amigos. Só que à medida que o tempo ia passando aquela indefinição a incomodava. Não é que se sentisse insegura, ela apenas preferia as coisas mais claras e definidas. Não gostava de mentir e se esconder como vinha fazendo. 

         -Draco, eu queria conversar com você.- ela falou logo que chegou ao encontro.

         -O que foi?-ele questionou-a nervoso, temendo o que ela teria a dizer.

         -Por que temos que esconder o que está acontecendo conosco?-ela indagou.

         -Mione, para que contar? Não está tudo maravilhoso?

         -Não, não está. Sinto-me como se estivesse fazendo algo errado. Achei que os encontros escondidos seriam uma fase passageira, afinal no início não estávamos certos do que sentíamos um pelo outro, só que agora...

         -Nada mudou!-ele a interrompeu.-Os momentos que passamos juntos são agradáveis e é só.

         -Se é assim que você vê, tudo bem. Não me arrependo do tempo que passamos juntos. Obrigada por ter sido sincero. Eu devia ter desconfiado que você não mudaria em tão pouco tempo, tem vergonha de mim, afinal não passo de uma nascida trouxa. Adeus!- ela finalizou a conversa e foi embora com um vazio no peito e uma única certeza a de que sempre guardaria as lembranças felizes daquele curto relacionamento.  


End file.
